


Truth Be Told

by haruka



Category: Koishite Akuma - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Koishite Akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruka has confessed the truth to Makoto ....</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

Truth be Told (Koishite Akuma)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ruka watched as Makoto took it in. He hadn't wanted to keep the secret from her; that her deceased first love from ten years earlier was back as a vampire. He was ashamed to admit that he also hadn't wanted to tell her the truth. It was so much easier on her to think that he and Ayumu were just look-alikes, but his hand had been forced and she'd seen his power. As it was to protect her, he'd do it again, but nevertheless she now knew he'd been keeping this horrible secret.

She hadn't wanted to hear it. She'd covered her ears as if by doing so she could block out the truth that she already knew to be real. Gently, he'd taken her hands and made her listen. He had made so many mistakes that at least this he had to make right. If that bastard Kobayakawa was correct, she would hate or fear him now.

As he awaited her reaction, her eyes wide with newfound knowledge of the impossible made possible, he prayed to a God that had no use for vampires that he hadn't ruined their happy memories forever.

\--

(2009)

Theme: Redemption  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, confession

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
